


Sunflower.

by lexizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexizu/pseuds/lexizu
Summary: "I love flowers, their colors are beautiful"- Sora Harukawa, Showtime, chapter 3.☆ Entry for the ESO first round, as a member of team Hinasora!





	Sunflower.

> **_I love flowers, their colors are beautiful ♪ - Showtime, chapter 3._ **
> 
> ☆  
>    
> 

Sora loved flowers. He really liked the colors they showed off, they were so  _ happy _ , and it was so pleasing for Sora to look at them. Their colors were calm and beautiful, it wasn’t like people’s colors, that could get hard to look at when they showed off negative emotions. Flowers were always pretty, and they never showed  _ “sad”  _ colors. Only soft, cute, joyful colors. And his personal favorites were sunflowers. He loved them. Their yellow petals could be seen from afar, the petals resembled the beautiful sun, and, according to him, they were, simply, radiant and cheerful.

And when he met Hinata, his love for sunflowers simply increased. When he first walked into him, he found himself lost in the beautiful, colorful mess Hinata was. He had a  _ joyful  _ color, which would enlight Sora’s day by briefly taking a look at him. Whenever Hinata smiled, Sora himself would radiate colors he’d never seen before; colors he simply couldn’t describe, because he didn’t find the words. But he was sure he’d seen those shades before. Whenever he was out, spending the afternoon with his dear Master, he would show the same colors around their senpai, but he never knew the meaning behind them. However, whenever he thought of Hinata… Those colors filled the atmosphere. It was impossible to see life in a different shade than that. It was like the color of sunflowers. Hinata was his sunflower.

One day, Sora decided to invite Hinata to Yumenosaki’s garden. He grabbed his notebook, filled with doodles of all the plants and short descriptions of them. He wanted to show Hinata something he was proud of, inspired heavily on one of the things he enjoyed the most. If it was pleasing to him to look at all those soft-looking pieces which extremely jovial colors, he was sure Hinata would enjoy them! After all, Hinata liked every single thing Sora did, for reasons the young blonde would still find unknown. And he wanted to know, because he knew he wasn’t perfect, and that he would always make a mistake or two; he knew that he and his synesthesia were troublesome, and could make people worry when Sora couldn’t stand the variety of colors on crowded places. But still, no matter the circumstance, Hinata would smile at him, saying things like  **_“Sora-kun, your chocolates are delicious”_ ** or,  **_“Don’t worry, Sora-kun! You’ve got this, after all, you’re reaaally strong!”_ ** and he would take Sora’s sadness away with jokes and compliments, even if he, later on, would not understand the true meaning behind those words. The days passed, and they met in that place. Hinata sneaked food behind the vice president’s back, just so they could have a picnic while looking at the marvellous garden their school owned. It was a great activity to relax and pass time together, with no one else getting between their plans. They really liked their friends, yes, but at the same time, it was easy to see in both pair of eyes how much they craved some time by themselves, even it was just five minutes. Because, when no one could see what they were doing, they could enjoy every single moment without having to think about other students’ reaction, or if they were going to get scolded. When they were alone, everything was an adventure, like the role-play games Sora played with his Master! And, at the same time, those wonderful yet unknown colors would unleash, getting out of their cages and filling his own world with happiness, with joy, with… Love.

Yeah, that was a lovely color.  _ Such a lovely color. _

And he was sure Hinata could also see it. It was as clear as water for Sora, he could guess that just by looking into his eyes.

They spent the whole day together, talking, laughing, just being themselves for once. Hinata even made a flower crown for Sora, because “Sora-kun’s colors are just as pretty as those flowers!”. And they left at the end of the day, holding hands happily as they talked about some stupid stories left unsaid. Jumping around to the enormous gates of Yumenosaki, the magician made sure to remember such amazing day… After all, he really loved flowers, especially his favorite sunflower. He would always hope to have another day just like that one, but making it way more magical!

_...Maybe his Master could teach him a love spell for that next time. _

**Author's Note:**

> WHAAA this is.... sshort and rushed... but I really like the beginning of this! I took this specific quote because I think Sora would think of Hinata as his special sunflower and honestly that's really cute !!
> 
> Anyway I am happy I got to join ESO, and hopefully I can submit for the other rounds as well!


End file.
